Amnesia
by Hysterical Kit
Summary: A girl finds herself in a new world with no memories after opening a door. Gijinka!Eevee


Headon blinked as a small figure appeared in the middle of the ancient room with a flash of bright light… he was about to create an evil spirit to accompany Rachel, but perhaps there was no need anymore.

Another Irregular has come.

Knowingly, Rachel went back into the dark hole and he covered it before watching the little child wake up slowly; her body cloaked entirely with the exception of her pale lower face and mouth with an obsidian black travel cloak. The attire silkily flowing down in alluring waves; the hood of the simple cloak protruding out in the shape of large Fennec ears.

Whether real ears were in them or the hood was just a fashion statement he did not know…

But he walked forth to the girl, who now sat up looking at the ceiling.

…

"Mm…"

A soft groan escaped her lips as her eyes blinked blearily to see rocks and crumbled ruins. Again, she blinked as she now studied her surroundings in sublime wonder. There was a powerful aura around the room that resonated with her very being. Though…

"Where am I…?"

She was in a large circular room with stone floor and walls. Carvings covered the walls with dimly burning torches interspaced between them. Purple miasma and stars swirled, giving the ceiling a cosmic appearance…

"My, my… It seems I have a guest. It's been a while."

She glanced to the side to see… a rabbit-eared humanoid. It was completely white and dressed in a sleeveless purple shirt and shorts. Each hand had three fingers; wrists and feet had some sort of electric blue gems embedded in them. She closed her eyes, feeling the soothing air vibrations from the long golden rod with a blue-green sphere on each end being twirled deftly by the creature.

"…a while?"

"It has been a while since a person has opened and entered through the door. I welcome you to the tower."

…

"Another one already?" A short man with silver hair commented lightly, looking back down on the floor below after the blinding light. "Wow, things seem to be busy on the first floor today."

"Evan, come on—we don't have time to wait around." A female voice called back to him impatiently. The woman had to catch up to the boy Irregular who took her needle… though the boy did turn out pretty cute and she did let him borrow it…

When there was no signs of the man listening, she slowly walked back and looked down to where he was looking to see…

"Ah, another irregular? Anything abnormal?"

Evan frowned, not knowing what to say… "I can't tell anything about her species because she's wearing that cloak… but there's something… different about her…"

Yes, there was definitely something different. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he could sense that she was… was… argh. Why did Irregulars have to be so frustrating?

Yuri giggled at her partner's frustrated expression; so her partner once again can't identify anything about the cloaked figure—

"Wait. She?"

Evan blinked before nodding, "Yeah. I'm pretty sure she's a girl."

"How?"

"…intuition?"

"Heeeehhh, could Evan be falling in love?"

"N-no way! I'm not like you, Yuri."

Glare. "What was that about?"

…

Her ear twitched as she heard something akin to a scream above… Headon noted with a smirk that there really were ears in the cloak,

"My name is Headon. Guardian of the lowest floor of the Tower."

"…Tower?"

"Yes, the Tower. Everything is at the top."

"…top…"

Headon wondered if she was just shocked or naturally slow. But first—

"What is your name?"

"My name… I… I don't remember."

Well, there was always that option too. Headon could clearly see her mouth purse together in confusion and thought. He didn't need to see her eyes to tell that she wasn't lying.

"Do you have amnesia?"

She thought for a while… before nodding, honestly smiling sheepishly, "Perhaps…?"

"Well, that is a problem. Do you remember anything else? Years or days ago?"

She shook her head and the two stayed in silence… until she slowly patted fist into hand, "I know! Headon can give me a name."

"…well, alright." Headon shrugged. It was a start. It studied the girl (deeming that she was a girl by the soft voice) before sticking with… "Eve."

Her lips curled up in a small smile, "Alright. My name's Eve, Headon. So what do you do at the Tower?"

"…tests. Climbing the tower is a long, dangerous, and difficult journey. However, all of the universe's wisdom, glory, power, and happiness—it has been placed at the top of this tower. What do you desire, child?"

"Desire?"

Headon nodded, pointing to the ceiling, "What do you desire? Fame? Glory? Power? Revenge? Or is it something that surpasses all others? Whatever you desire… that is here.

Which is why no one comes across the tower by chance. There must be something you desire, child."

"…" She pondered for a moment before smiling sillily, "Maybe my memories then…?"

Well… Headon kind of expected that, seeing as the girl just lost her past, in a sense. While it was sure that there was more to her desires, it deemed that desire good enough to take the test.

"So the test, Headon…?"

"To determine whether or not you are worthy to go to the next floor, each floor holds a test." Headon explained promptly, "If you pass the test, you can proceed to the next level. The test is determined by the guardians of each floor. Of course, the difficulty increases with each level. This test will be ball."

"Ball…"

As she echoed its words, it tapped a wall, making a large portion of it slide away. Red eyes now gleamed down at her from the large steel cage that sent blue aquatic light to the room. The creature resembled a draconic eel with its black armor and white scales—two large horns protruding from its head and jaws testing her.

"It is a very simple test. The ball you see over there is about as large as a person; if a strong external force is applied to it, it will pop."

"So… I go in and pop it?"

"Yes." Headon replied, wondering if her reaction was affected by her slow amnesia state… or did she just not feel fear? "That monster's name is white steel eel and it lives inside the sacred walls of the tower. Normally, it is very mild mannered, but it is breeding season right now and it hasn't eaten anything in a month.

This tank behind me is filled with water. W—"

Eve sniffed the air before commenting with confusion, "Headon… are you stupid?"

The white creature stopped, astonished that it was called stupid.

…

"Kyahahaha, she just called Headon—that Headon, the Guardian of the Tower—stupid!"

"C-calm down, Yuri… though I wonder why she said that…"

Yuri barely stifled her laughter before laughing again as she saw the Headon actually shocked,

"Take that, you damn rabbit~!"

…

Headon twitched while Eve gazed at the ceiling in confusion… "Weird… I think I can hear a star laughing and another speaking gibberish…"

The white creature palmed its face for a while before deciding to throw the girl an orb. She caught it with a blank expression before widening her eyes as information flooded into her brain and embraced her soul… and she could understand what the stars were saying.

"Then… illusion… People are on the ceiling…"

The stars froze, confirming her suspicion and she gazed at the tank, "Then… is that the same thing too? That water feels likes the sky… a power flowing through it."

"…oh." Headon smirked as it figured it out. The girl figured it out. Inside the tank was not water… but Shinsoo. It sighed somewhat playfully, "You caught me. This tank behind me is filled with Shinsoo. The ceiling as well—"

And came a somewhat informative explanation about Shinsoo and the Pocket she received. Which it discreetly upgraded to a B Rank for catching it in the act despite having amnesia and never being in the Tower before. The Rankers above didn't need to know that though.

"What are you going to do though? I doubt that a child like you can pass it. You'll die—"

"Headon is lying again."

"?"

She smiled from her spot on the ground, repeating softly, "Headon is lying again."

"…how?"

"You don't talk about a test to someone who can't take it. Tests are meant to be passed or that'll be a lonely test. Nor do you give someone something when you think that they'll die."

Headon stared at the enigma before it. She seemed slow with her blank mind… but figured out what other Irregulars and even some Rankers before her didn't. It sighed again, feeling a bit sheepish at being caught for the first time, but…

"Then do you think you can pass the test?"

She paused for a moment before nodding, "I already did."

"…" Headon lost its newfound composure and pulled down one of its ears in surprise, "How?"

"By how you explained Shinsoo, normal people can't resist it well enough. Thus, that quantity must be impossible to humans… not to mention that eel doesn't seem like a first floor-type monster. So the Ball Test isn't the Test that I'm supposed to take… but rather the Test is thinking about how to take the Ball Test—judgement and limitations of oneself. Which I pass in, right…?"

"…correct. You pass."

…

Yuri and Evan gawked at the little girl who somehow understood the Test that they couldn't and Headon's real intentions. Yuri muttered darkly,

"Then, that means… Baam would have passed even without our intervention—argh! Now I have to find Black March for no reason—ah, whatever, at least it'll be fun…"

Evan mused, "Smart girl. I thought the test was about the worth of what you want and the will to get it."

Yuri shook her head in mirth, "The Tower will be a lot more interesting now… come on, Evan, let's go now."

Evan nodded, getting up and leaving with his charge to Second Floor.

…

Eve beamed at the three words before widening her eyes as Headon was about to close the wall—

"Ah. Wait…"

"Hm?"

"I want to try it—the Ball Test."

"…" Headon arched a brow, "You do?" It really wasn't sure if the small girl could survive the large white steel eel.

Eve nodded, "Mm, but since I already finished Headon's test, I want something else."

"…interesting. What?"

"Headon will say my memories are at the top… so I'll stick with this Tower's weapons for now. I want a high-grade weapon if I pop the ball."

"…ho… and why choose a weapon?"

Eve smiled, "Because immaterial things are at the top and will only be granted there. But if the top has tests like these too… then I want a weapon. So Headon can give me something material on the bottom like the Pocket."

"…Well said. And very well. I'll give you a weapon if you pass this test."

Eve beamed before studying the tank… while Headon eyed the girl curiously. She didn't have the advantage like Baam—she wasn't all for her memories… nor did she seem to have strength being a small girl… nor did she have the help of the Rankers—Black March and information on how to ignite it.

If there was one thing it was confident that the girl had, then it would be her adaptability, intuition, and intellect.

Adaptability shown through her quick adaptation to the Tower's environment and rules. She didn't look at the eel with fear, but with lax as if it was a natural occurrence. She played along and agreed to climb the Tower, despite not having major need for it—despite her amnesia.

Intuition shown through her quick discovery of Shinsoo and its abilities. As well as seeing through its test. And as well as not thinking that it was a monster that'll do her harm in the beginning.

And lastly, intellect shown through her seeing through it and the entire test… something even the Ranker Guide couldn't do.

Interesting… Headon decided. If she could actually pass the Ball Test, then it'll definitely give her something interesting.

It looked up just in time to see the girl stand up and touch the dense Shinsoo—ah…

"Of course… high Shinsoo resistance like Baam. Though that won't be enough…"

She stared at the aquatic blue and large eel… eyeing the majestic being in awe before fully getting in—and getting out right away,

"Ah… right… Headon… I have Shinsoo in me… but should I make a contract with you…?"

Headon smirked, "Shinsoo in you?"

The girl nodded, taking her eyes away from the soothing blue to look at the humanoid rabbit, "I… feel a power similar to the Shinsoo in me… but you said that I have to make contracts with Guardians."

"Ho… very well. Let's make a contract even if you don't need it."

"…?"

"Guardian contracts allow you to use Shinsoo—but if what you said was true, then you can use Shinsoo even without a contract. An exception to the Rule."

"…nevertheless… a rule's a rule, right?"

Headon grinned at the adamant girl. Funny. People normally like cheats and will take the shortcut by chance. This girl appears to want to do things fully and completely… he liked that,

"Very well. Take out your Pocket. Contracts only work when the Pockets are in Visible Mode."

She did and under his instructions, closed her eyes, "Contract with the Manager."

And while she was in a purple cosmic space; Headon quickly allowed her to use its floor's Shinsoo, agreeing to the Contract.

"1F Contract Complete."

It watched the Pocket in amusement—so much time passed since it agreed to a Contract. Eve poked the black orb before asking,

"…since it has a private calling function… can I call Headon?"

Headon blinked at the question, unable to help but ask, "Why?"

"Headon is my first friend in the Tower, right? So we should talk even when separated."

"…" It blinked, touched… for once, it forgot its schemes and test before agreeing with a toothy smile, "Sure. You can call me."

"Mm, then I'll take the test now."

She, then, walked into the water… blinking as her heart thumped loudly against her chest and she felt herself resonating with the water… long Fennec ears grew smaller… into fin-like ears. And she could feel that her bushy, soft tail changed to something more scaly…

_"So cool! This Pokemon can change to many forms, N—"_

Now-aquamarine eyes blinked as a memory clip played in her mind… and she remembered seeing a picture of seven little animals surrounding one brown one with long Fennec ears and a bushy tail—eyes widened and she had a faint idea of what she could do… not what she was… but—

Once fully into the water, she swam at high-speeds past the eel; her body shifting on her along the way, melting into the water.

She knew something about herself now…

She could change on the molecular level.

Eve reached the black ball within seconds; just feeling it, she knew that she couldn't break it… but something else in the water probably could.

Shifting back to her visible form, she gazed at the eel challengingly. The eel caught sight of her and hungry, raced to eat her. Without blinking from the forceful currents that swirled around the tank like an underwater maelstrom, she stared at the sharp teeth about to eat her—

And quickly launched the black ball in the air with her tail (wincing a bit at the heavy, hard thing) and guided it to the eel's sharp teeth, letting the eel bite down on the object.

Headon's eyes widened as the ball cracked and started dispersing into black concentrated energy. It grinned. The Test was over when it realized that the girl could swim quickly in Shinsoo. Now, it literally was over as she disappeared to the next floor.

The white creature stared at the now silent tank before tapping the wall and letting it hide behind the wall again. It already had the perfect gift in mind for the interesting girl…

"…I sincerely welcome you to the Tower… child… my friend… and Eve."

Then, it gazed at the yellow eyes in the hole and gestured for a blond to come back out,

"Have you been watching? Another child has gone up; this one without the things you said Baam had."

Rachel gritted her teeth in desperate frustration, "…why…? Why have they been chosen? It's always been me who dreamt of climbing the Tower! Why have Baam and that kid, who both never even thought of it… why?!"

She fell on her knees, crying at the unfairness of it all… looking up as Headon gazed at her,

"Girl, would you like to make a trade with me?"

"Huh…?"

"If you agree to fulfill my request, I will let you be the heroine of this story."

…

Minutes later, Headon looked at the purple ceiling, muttering, "In the end, I didn't have to make Akryung…"

And a manipulative smirk lit its face as it remembered, "Definitely unlike Baam and Eve… what an incredibly dirty, foul, lying, naughty little girl. Not to mention foolish for not asking what my request was…"

It chuckled, "Not to mention… should have known after Baam's and Eve's test… that I lie."

…

Eve blinked as she found herself lying under a rock from the hot sun… all around her and the rock was golden-brown, tall grass.

That smelled of blood, though faintly as if cleaned…

She shrugged… weird… but she didn't care for blood or death. With as big as a promise the Tower offered, there was bound to be a lot of it. A lot, a lot.

And for some reason… Eve studied her hands as she held them in the air… she smelled of death as well.

Lots and lots and lots of it.

What happened?

She only remembered one memory—the one that helped her figure out what she could do… though partly. But everything else, even her original name, was lost.

Buried deep inside her brain.

Eve sighed as she opened a package that appeared next to her, reading the letter first.

Enclosed is an 7B Arms Inventory filled with random weapons for passing the test, impressing me, and a favor. There will be a blond girl with yellow eyes wearing a brown cloak. Help her pass—at least until she meets her friend.

PS: I hid the fact that you're an Irregular.

"…Irregular? What's that…?"

She wondered for a moment, before shrugging in favor of looking at the inventory that really was filled with random weapons. A midnight blue needle, a weird black ball, a pink cube, a black dagger… an aquatic fishing rod? Not to mention, there was wire tied to the end of the floating thing too…

"…"

Well… she couldn't complain… though the item choice was definitely weird. She may have amnesia, but she never heard of a needle or a fishing rod as a weapon… nor a _pink _box or black ball.

Looking at the grass… she decided to take a dagger and look for the girl. Test was probably going to start soon…

"Invisible mode."

The Arms Inventory vanished like her Pocket as she got out of the shade of the rock and sniffed the air for a Headon-like smell. She found it and chased after it while a sound came from the dark blue orb in the sky,

"Mike test. Mike test! One! Two! Three! Ah-ah, hello everyone! Regular members have entered the tower. This is the second floor and I sincerely welcome you to Evankhell's floor!

This floor is also called the Floor of Test! The reason is because this is the level where you are deemed worthy of climbing the Tower!"

Eve's eyes widened as she had a faint feeling what Headon meant by hiding her identity now… Irregular had a negative connotation to begin with… but if Regular members just entered the tower… and she didn't see them on first floor…

Then, she was different from everyone on this floor.

She… was an Irregular.

But then, why would this blond… oh, the blond must be an Irregular as well. Though that didn't really explain why Headon wanted her to help this blond girl.

"Then, minor details aside; shall we begin with a simple test first? You might as well get a good warm up exercise!

The first test is very simple—I will be announcing the rules so listen carefully!" The voice paused dramatically before continuing, "The following are the rules for the first test—the number of regular members in this floor totals four-hundred. Though most facilities on this floor make the rule to halve that number, I don't like complicated stuff like that!

Thus, we will be having a thirty-minute survival match! Don't forget to k—rid enough people to halve the number though! Jya—everyone, do your best!"

Eve sweat-dropped as she ran. How ridiculous was this person? Just end the test at 200 in the first place then. Now, everyone will kill nonstop!

On cue, a tiger-man jumped out from the tall grass, nearly tackling her if her sensitive Fennec ears haven't already caught the damn feline. She side-stepped and slashed his jugular, the blood spraying out in Liters as he fell with a thud. Eve frowned,

"They're attacking already?"

She continued running, dodging two arrows along the way before running lower to hide in the grass. The arrows still continued targeting her despite the cover of the tall grass, making her click her tongue as she changed course to deal with the archer. Slicing a few ambushers in the throat, she made her way there—constantly killing those trying to kill her…

Yes… Eve blinked as she realized that her hands were used to killing. Her mind already used to the psychological factors that go hand in hand with battle royale—her senses already attuned with the metallic scent of blood that filled the air.

Yet… somehow that only made her even more curious of who she was.

Finally reaching the cliff, she climbed up and threw her now-crimson dagger at the archer before he could pull an arrow… and looked down at the massacre she already caused. Bodies strewn over the golden brown grass… therianthropes, creatures she knew for sure that she never saw before, and humans…

Eve side-stepped quickly at the glint of silver, but was too late as the bullet embedded into her left arm, close to her heart. She gritted her teeth, reminding herself that she had to focus on the Test. Though… she wondered why things with the littlest sublime quality could enrapture her into staring at them? The sky, the ceiling, the water, and now…

She slapped herself on the cheeks. She was about to doze off again. And she was losing quite a lot of blood… ittai.

At the intense pain, she gazed at her arm to see the silver bullet slowly being pushed out and her flesh melding together as if nothing ever happened. All healed…

Deciding to think about it later, her brown eyes darted to look around the grass for the sniper. There—with a high jump, she tore off the cliff, deflecting two more shots before falling next to a snake-like man and piercing him in the heart.

There was no time to rest though as more and more people appeared out of the grass… and no longer was she able to track down the blond by scent. Eve idly wondered if the blond was even alive—but Headon wouldn't make her guard a—

Actually… knowing the demented humanoid rabbit, there was a slight chance that he will. With that, she decided to run around and find the girl the old fashion way. Killing those that tried killing her as she passed—which was basically everyone.

Finally after ten long minutes, she spotted a blond girl with a brown cloak and Headon's scent. Deflecting a red pin as she got closer and about to slice the incoming girl's jugular while she was at it… but was blocked in a stalemate with another red pin.

"Heeeh, so there are some good ones in the field… I like you—wanna team up with me?"

Eve blinked… before shrugging calmly. Finally, someone who didn't try killing her—well, the girl did try killing her, but at least she was strong enough to parry off her own aim for the kill. It was not like Eve wanted to kill anyways—more of a reflex.

"Mm. I'm Eve."

And if the girl before her didn't kill the blond yet, then even better. Makes Headon's favor a lot easier. Together, they kicked the ambushing enemy behind each other's back in sync. Both smiling as they kicked the enemy past each other.

"Androssi. And the other one's Michelle Light. Mind her not killing any? She's a coooomplete normal."

Eve shrugged before killing the approaching mobs that teamed together to kill the taunting brunette with said taunting brunette; the both of them making quite a pair.

"Kyahahaha, you're quite good!"

"…thanks. What did you do to them?"

Androssi paused for a moment, making Eve kick a muscular man behind her in the air, throwing her dagger at his heart. She walked over to pull the soaking wet with crimson blood dagger out and looked back at Androssi… who grinned,

"They were soooo boring, just waiting for thirty minutes to be over that I couldn't heeeelp but challenge their manhood."

"…oh… that's all?"

"Pretty much. Perhaps some more words. Insults. That and I played around with many of them until they finally all teamed up to attack me. That was about fifteen minutes ago."

"…fifteen minutes…? How many-?"

"About two hundred~ They're nothing compared to us though~"

"… How many people are still alive…?"

Androssi blinked before smirking, "Good question. I'll go check. Stay here with Michelle, kay?"

"…" She shrugged and the two of them stood together, watching Androssi leave—unable to sit down as the ground flooded with blood.

Androssi only took five minutes to come back, staring at Eve with awe, "…did you kill all that?"

"…maybe? I only killed those that tried killing me though… How many is that…?"

"There's no one alive on this field except for us."

"…"

Eve blinked. Seriously? Rachel stared at the two girls in awe… they killed about 350 (if you count others killing others) in fifteen minutes—half the time that the examiner gave them. With these two… she could definitely climb the Tower.

Eve eyed the smile on the blond warily… but decided that she was only going to stay with the blond until the favor was over… whoever this friend was. She wiped off the blood on a random man's shirt, but kept the weapon clenched in hand… out of a hundred people, not once did she see an Arms Inventory.

That'd definitely look suspicious.

Not to mention… needles and hooks (so they termed the fishing rods) were actually weapons… she shook her head in disbelief before looking at the blue sky…

Androssi wondered why she spontaneously decided to team up with the blond… there was just something different about her… and there was just something different about the black-cloaked figure. She felt that she could just trust them…

Though she would have probably teamed up with the cloaked figure from the start. She was a Zahard Princess. She knew that teamwork was essential to the Tests of the Tower. And the cloaked figure made a strong teammate. Eve, was it…?

She blinked as the strong, fast cloaked figure dazed at the sky, probably dreaming in her own world… judging by the only facial feature shown—that awed small smile.

Well, relaxing wasn't that bad as they still had fifteen minutes—

"Ne, ne, should I get a cloak too?"

Eve shrugged along with Rachel; the both of them were wearing cloaks… while Eve stared at the sky, adding a few comments here and there in Androssi's and Rachel's conversation. The two noted that she was slow and sleepy when she wasn't alert in a fight.

Fifteen minutes later, the alarm finally sounded,

"Everyone stop! The testing period has ended! All those who are still alive have passed! Those who passed will now be teleported to the next area!"

Androssi muttered, "Finally. The blood already caked on my clothes! Gross!"

…

"What?! The number who passed the first round is… only 3 people?! Ju… Just how did you conduct the test that you got such results?! Did you have an endless death match or something?!"

The results from the latest round of testing—District 3—had just come in and the Test Director Yu Han Sung was quite confused.

Quant, the redhead in charge of the last test, nervously scratched the back of his head.

"You… you know my style. I hate complicated things so… from the start, all I had was a 30 minute survival match…"

"And you're saying in just 30 minutes, out of 400, only 3 survived… Are you really going to use such nonsense as an excuse?"

"I… I'm telling you the truth! I know it sounds crazy, but it's the truth! In just 30 minutes, everyone was eliminated—no, 15 minutes according to the Lighthouse!"

Now, Yu Han Sung, froze… 15 minutes? That was even more ridiculous than 397 dying in 30 minutes—this was second floor! The first test for naïve, fresh Regulars! There was no way that was possible—

"And just who are those 3? Did Zahard's princess or an Irregular come in or something?"

Eyes widened as Quant's anxiety got worse and he looked away, "Um… it… seems… there are both…"

The blond's eyes were now bug-eyed in shocked. An Irregular hasn't come in years—decades—perhaps even centuries! And now there was a team with both—

"Then why didn't you report to me?! Even more so, when there are monsters like them around, you're giving such a test?! Have you gone insane?! Huh?!"

"Actually… I didn't… really… check so…"

"You didn't check?! The regular's identities?! You are insane!"

"So… sorry…"

"Argh… Seriously…" The blond grumbled as he palmed his face in frustration… "How am I supposed to cope with this situation… and why do these things have to happen while Evankhell-nim's on leave… If the proctor finds out what happened here… no… he probably knows by now…"

"Hie—you don't mean—"

"If Evankhell-nim ever finds out about this—it's going to be off with our heads!" He made a cutting motion at his own head to emphasize, "You know? For real, head, go rolly rolly!"

Quant jumped and clapped his hands in prayer to his blond superior, "Uaak! Sorry! Isn't there any other way?!"

"What can we do? From the next chapter, you'll just have to appear with your friendly neighborhood god to save you."

"No! Please! I don't want to die yet!"

"You should start giving alms and empty your mind."

"Whaa—Please! Han Sung! I'll… I'll fill this room with a coffee mix for you!"

"…" The blond froze before sighing… "Guess there's no other choice. I'll try to figure out a method for now."

"Oh what?! For real? I looooooove you, Yu Han Sung!"

"Shut up and go prepare the coffee mix."

"Of… of course!"

"…and make their next two tests quick; I want to see the Irregular."

"R-right!"

…

The trio of girls blinked as they easily past the Shinsoo Test (it just went through them all) and the door test, meeting the test director.

Han Sung blinked as he felt something different about the black-cloaked figure… but Headon-nim and reports only indicated that the pale blond was an Irregular… while the only girl without a cloak was the Zahard's Princess.

The two teammates didn't mind as they waited out of hearing sight for their partner as Han Sung talked to her.

…

"Oi, Quant."

"Hm?"

"Who killed how many in your test?"

"Ah… weird thing is the Irregular did nothing while the black-cloaked girl and Zahard's Princess killed about 150 each."

"…each?" Han Sung blinked in surprise, having expected that the Zahard's Princess killed them all after meeting the Irregular. Just like Headon-nim said… she was a regular… if not, wishful human.

"Each. Zahard's Princess killed slightly more to make the 97 others."

"…can I watch the recording?"

Yu Han Sung was definitely surprised as he saw a Regular seemingly on par with a Zahard's Princess… that was…

Quant, too, was shocked. He only saw the results and did a little research; not liking the complicated stuff.

"…"

But now, Yu Han Sung had the perfect idea for the next test.

…

"Crown Game…?"

Both the Irregulars arched a brow while Androssi excitedly listened to the game rules. They sat in the back of their room, looking at the throne in the center.

Eve glanced at the princess… "I still want to take all the tests…"

Androssi blinked before thinking about it… "Ah, that'd be cool—passing everything with a breeze… perfect for Almighty Androssi—so when we win this, we decline the offer?"

Eve nodded, "Decline…"

Both ignored the frown on Rachel's face while Androssi stretched, "Great—I like the idea! So when do you want to enter?"

"Third or fourth round… You, Michelle Light?"

"…I don't mind."

Androssi grinned, "Third round then~ We'll win from middle onwards—"

"?"

They blinked as Androssi whipped her head around to the green lizard performing in the middle.

"That weapon… Green April?"

"…?"

And Androssi grinned, explaining the 13 Month Series to them… Minutes later, Black March appearing in the game as well. Michelle held Androssi's sleeve, preventing her from pushing the red button.

"Can we participate in the fifth round?"

"?"

"The guy on the throne has Black March."

"!"

Androssi blinked, staring at the black needle—now that she looked at it closely… it was! No wonder why the green lizard broke the room.

"Do you mind, Eve?"

Eve shook her head, choosing to stare at the ceiling. The cloaked trio sat down and waited for fifth round, Androssi pressing the red button fast and stretching,

"Are you ready?"

Eve looked away from the ceiling to nod slowly, twirling her dagger. Michelle asked, "Can we let that team win?"

The two fighters shrugged, "Not like we're aiming to win anyways…"

Once in battle, they met a masked woman in tights… Eve glanced at her and the boy on the throne,

"Which one, Androssi…?"

"I'll get tights~ You help Michelle~"

"Mm."

With that, Androssi threw her pin at the woman, enlarging it into a shield, "Don't you think it's unseemly to walk around in such clothing?"

And their battle began while Eve and Rachel stood on the throne… or more like she sat on it, looking at the ceiling. She did listen to Rachel's words though; eyes slightly widening as she realized…

"Don't worry. I won't steal the crown."

The boy was her friend… no wonder why. She was lucky that the cloak she came into the Tower with covered her eyes fully…

Otherwise, her shock would have shown—

"Stubborn!"

She jumped as she glanced sideways to see Androssi shouting at the woman in tights…

"…"

"Uaat! Hey! How dare you aim to kick at a lady's face?! Are you insane?!"

Eve couldn't help but burst with quiet giggles as at that. Rachel smiled. And Koon stared at the new team,

"They're like little kids…"

But he was certain that they were going to win—he could slowly walk over to Baam with Rak—the woman in tights zoomed past Androssi as she tripped over her high heels, about to hit Rachel.

"…Androssi wanted to play with you…"

Eve deflected the golden rod upwards in a graceful arc with her black dagger, making sure that Rachel didn't fall over the chair,

"You alright, Michelle?"

Michelle nodded absently, holding her head that would have been hit by that dangerous thing if it weren't for her teammate. Without taking her eyes off Rachel, Eve kicked the woman in tights away from Baam and towards the princess,

"Androssi…"

"Got it—augh!"

"…maybe you shouldn't wear high heels…?"

"It's a fashion statement, Eve! What about that old cloak of yours—it's already drenched in the blood of all those people in the first test!"

"…doesn't stink?"

Twitch. "And you're saying that I am?!"

"…No…"

"What's with that long pause—"

Michelle sweat-dropped, "Doesn't she always talk slow like that?"

Koon widened his eyes as the team helping them started arguing, completely forgetting about the enemy… as the woman in tights purposely avoided them and knocked Baam off with that golden rod, but her mask shattering along with an eye as a large burst of Shinsoo exploded from Baam.

"…"

All stared at the sight, even the three girls… Androssi sighing, "Well… that was your fault, Eve. You called that guy."

Eve frowned, shaking her head, "Nope… You get tights, I help Michelle—you failed not me."

Michelle had already jumped off to check on Baam, "Not time for the blame game—any of you know how to heal? He's going to die!"

There was a long, sheepish silence before Eve gradually raised her hand, having a feeling that she knew how…

_"Ne, ne, ***-did you know that they found out this cool move?"_

_"?"_

_"It can heal anything surrounding the user, except the user, but that's not the point—it's called—"_

Rak, Koon, and Rachel beamed, "Then—"

She sheepishly smiled, "But when I heal someone other than myself, everyone is healed…"

And her eyes clearly trailed off to the formerly masked woman… Androssi sighed at the attention, "Right, right, I'll watch her for sure this time. Go ahead, Eve."

Eve nodded, concentrating on emptying her mind… her eyes changing to magenta and tail splitting to two as well as ears getting smaller. Of course, with her cloak still on as no one noticed her transformation.

With eyes closed, she held her hands together, "Visible mode." Making a black orb appear—the Pocket.

No one interrupted as she murmured, "Contract with the Manager."

The Pocket rumbled loudly, white lines forming across its surface…

She opened her eyes to find herself in a pure black world this time… with a large gray fish before her,

"I am the manager of this floor. Have you come to make a contract?"

"Yes… your name?"

The large eye blinked before the Manager rumbled with chuckles, "It has been long since someone asked that… you met Headon?"

She nodded, "He gave me the name 'Eve'…"

"Eve… very well, I am Coel and I have judged you to see that you are worthy of controlling Shinsoo. More than worthy as you too seem to be a being that creates Shinsoo in your body yourself and probably don't even need a Guardian's Shinsoo Contract… Nevertheless, we will form the contract."

"Thanks, Coel…"

"But remember, ye who climbs the Tower, this is not your power but your shackle. Always remember."

"…as is all power. A double-edged sword; with it, comes great responsibility."

"…Well said."

And she opened her eyes to find herself back in the throne room; the black ball reporting,

"2F Contract Complete."

Laure and Lero ro widened their eyes, not knowing that there was another Regular who knew how to make a contract with the Guardian on the floor. Androssi grinned as she watched with interest—Eve flourished her hands in the air—

"Heal Pulse."

A gentle purple light of Shinsoo surrounded her before pulsing off in waves, refreshing them all of exhaustion and injuries once the light hit them—even the ones that were in their rooms, heavily injured from Anak earlier.

Koon stared in amazement as he felt the calm energy embracing him and the woman in tights's eye regenerate—though he had to wince at the scream from the girl as the thing was stitching itself back together…

But hey, she got her eye back.

Interesting, useful ability.

But… all the Regulars, even from hearing stories of the Tower, have never heard of that ability before. Was that even possible? To heal multiple people instantaneously with Shinsoo like that…

Who was she?

Said girl yawned widely as she sat back down on the throne with a plop, "Pocket. Invisible Mode."

The black orb vanished along with her Espeon characteristics as they shifted back to Eevee features again. She glanced at the golden box in the ceiling…

Whing!

And the Crown Game was over without a victor.

Androssi smirked at the redhead before jumping to her fellow cloaked teammate, "That was cool, Eve—how'd you do that?"

"…secret… you okay with not winning?"

Androssi waved her hand, "Of course—" Leaning in to the girl and whispering, "Seems like we all have reasons for staying—I want to test that fake; Rachel is with that guy whoever he is; and you want to take all the tests offered."

"…fake?"

"The green lizard."

"…ooooh, jya, let's go."

Androssi nodded with a hum as they both jumped down to join with Rachel and leave via exit. The trio could tell that the whitenet and others staring at them curiously but whatever.

"Ah, right. There is no winner of this Crown Game. For recovery and relaxation, there will be a three day break until the next test. Rooms will be handed out so stay there for a while."

"Ha…"

…

"Mr. Lero ro, for what business have you come to visit me? Was there a problem with the Regulars' testing?"

Two blonds sat in a Japanese-style room, kneeling on the cushion while pouring Maxim instant coffee into elegant tea cups. Lero Ro's eyes narrowed as he answered,

"There was."

"Oh~ What kind of problem?" Han Sung feigned ignorance with a smile… while Lero Ro already saw through.

"Don't you already know?"

"Well~ I can't say for certain."

"…The Crown Game that was held this round was concluded without a victor. Although there was one team left at the end, that team, surprisingly, chose not to take the Crown."

"Oh~ I see. But how is that a problem?"

"I will be frank. I've already heard everything from Quant before coming here… including the design to which you proposed this Crown Game. That is, you wanted to send the problematic three to the next level in a hurry.

However, they did not advance. Though they won the game, they declined the Crown. Also, one of the three seemed to be familiar with a Regular from our District. According to the rules, the tests are arranged so that in one test, there are no people whom you knew from before. But you, as Director, ordered the merging of the two Districts.

What is your true reason for sending those three?"

Han Sung stopped his delicate swirling before taking out the coffee wrapped and eyeing the blond for a moment, "Mr. Lero Ro. Do you know the reason why we gather up all these Regulars and test them?"

"That's… isn't it to test which of the Regulars are worthy of climbing the Tower?"

"No. Incorrect. The reason we test them is because there are ones who carry powers far too dangerous. They have chosen to climb the Tower to gain what they want most in the world. Fame, money, power, or anything else that they might desire… But, what if what they desire is a harm to everyone else? What if what they're wishing for is the end of the world? The results would be catastrophic.

That is why we must filter them." And he ended his thought with a slam of his wrapper, forcing coffee to splatter… as he looked at Lero Ro again…

"To weed out the ones 'who will bring harm to the Tower'. Do you understand? The test is not to filter the 'Skilled'… It is to filter out those 'who will bring harm to the Tower'."

"…I'm afraid I don't quite understand the reasoning to why you're speaking such words…"

"Mr. Lero Ro. From your point of view, of all the Regulars in this round, who is the most dangerous? Didn't that person fail to advance in the Crown Game? Due to a certain someone that I sent."

Lero Ro's eyes widened as he remembered a certain boy who knew nothing about the Tower… and how his superior's wording was singular not plural… the masked woman? He paused… before gulping down his coffee and slamming it on the table,

"Thank you for the latte, Director. Then—" He began as he stopped the way out the door, "Director."

"Yes?"

"Have you ever met a person not from a 'powerful family', nor a person with contract with the administrator, able to manipulate Shinsoo without any restriction?"

"No, I have not. That would go against the laws of the Tower." And he smirked as he added, "Ah..! I have heard of such a person before. Urek Mazino. He was an Irregular."

"I see…" And he remembered the cloaked girl, adding, "And have you ever met a person not from a 'powerful family' already know how to make a contract with a Guardian and uses purple Shinsoo to heal?"

Han Sung paused before looking up curiously… Lero Ro could tell that he honestly didn't know much about this Regular.

"To heal?"

"To heal despite being a new Regular. Made a light purple Shinsoo wave that healed all that touched it of their exhaustion and injuries."

"Light purple… well, they do say that Enryuu had a red Shinsoo—he, too, was an Irregular… but that cloaked girl… there is no evidence or indication that she is one. Interesting though…"

"…I see."

With that, he finally left the room.

* * *

**A/N:** Rewritten 5/19/13 since I realized that my Italics wasn't working before.


End file.
